


Will it hurt?

by Wagait_01



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, blood sucking, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagait_01/pseuds/Wagait_01
Summary: Chloe is a vampire, Max is a very generous donor.Very short, but it will probably be worth the minute or two it takes to read.





	Will it hurt?

“Will it hurt?”  
“Chill Max, it’ll only hurt for a bit”  
I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain. I hear her move closer, so close that I feel her cool breath on my neck. She smells like weed and men’s deodorant, and it helps me to calm down a bit.  
Her lips touch my neck and I can’t help the whimper that escapes me. Now I can feel her smirking against my skin. She opens her mouth enough for her razor-sharp fangs to graze my skin. My heart is pounding against my chest there’s sweat forming on my eyelids.  
She swipes her tongue roughly against me and then bites down, piercing onto my flesh like it’s nothing. The pain is overwhelming, I can’t think straight, it’s just pain for what feels like hours. But then it fades away and I realise that must’ve only been a few seconds.  
I open my eyes and see the Blue head of hair nuzzled into my neck. Chloe starts to suckle, drinking up my blood like it’s the sweetest juice. The sensation is so bizarre that for a moment I don’t know what to do, but she moves slightly and I’m suddenly hyper aware of the two huge fangs lodged in my neck.   
Terror takes over my body and I try to escape, but she pins me down, now drinking from me at a rapid pace. I struggle and squirm as hard as I can, but she’s just too strong.  
I’m feeling light headed. She must have taken litres from me by now. I feel weak, my arms and legs won’t move and my vision is blurring. My only hope is that she will stop before I’m completely drained.  
“Chloe…” I whisper. My voice is faint, drained of life.   
“please…”  
She lifts her head as my consciousness slips away.  
She grins, my blood dripping from her lips. “You taste delightful Max.”


End file.
